Tears and Butterflies
by Fading to oblivion
Summary: An orginal story. Nothing much happens, it's simply a tale of love and affection, sweet friendship and butterflies. Read for a better view, and please review, if you will!


**• T e a r s _ a n d _ B u t t e r f l i e s • **

**O n e s h o t _ D e d i c a t e d _ T o ' C i r c u s P i r a t e '. **

_AN/ - An orginal story. It is not based on much, simply an idea that came to me - My love of dragonflies and butterflies! Butterflies seemed to fit better, so I made the story revolve around them. Nothing much happens, it's simply a tale of love and affection, and a proposal of such. Read if you'd like some nice fluffy romance, and please review! _

_This story is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, 'Circus Pirate'. The characters are not really us, I suppose, but none the less it was written for you and with you in mind!  
><em>_I really hope that our relationship will last although it has only just began, and that he understands that I am rather awkward with any kind of affection - None the less .. Well, I'll stop with all the lovely dovey stuff. ; n ; So I'll just stick with this;_

_I'm so lucky to have you. Cliche, but .. I understand why it's cliche now. It's true. _

* * *

><p><em>If I lay here, <em>

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world? _

_I don't quite know_

_How to say _

_How I feel. _

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough. _

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

* * *

><p>She raises a hand to the sky, pale, delicate fingers reaching out to try and touch the sky. It's always something she'd wanted to do, to catch the rays in her fingers and light up the world in the places that it never shined, to learn the ways of the world and to understand. The girl had never believed in religion, nor did she wish to search for heaven, but oh, wouldn't it be just lovely to fly up their beneath the clouds where you could look down on everything, to see the world fly past in a matter of hours?<p>

There was a certain liberty about the thought of being able to fly. It was the way that the air, the wind, would send goose pimples over pale skin, blowing hair away from your skin. The way that you'd been told it felt like being free, the way it _was _free.

As she pads away through the garden on bare feet, running like she never has before - not in-front of people, anyway - her eyes light up. It's not as perfect as it would be if you were in the air, but it's picturesque, and somehow, it reminds the blonde that she is human; it's not possible to fly. It's the simple things, like being able to feel the grass tickling and brushing past your toes, the way that your clothes fly past and outline your slight curves, the way that you can hear the rustling of leaves, that tells you that some things are impossible.

It all reminds her that she's human, she's still here. But the need to fly is always there, at the back of your mind.

It never goes, and it always returns.

Lowering her hand, she lets in rest for awhile by her side before her other hand comes to join it, twiddling the fingers together nervously. There's an air of menace in the atmosphere, and the weather suddenly seems cold, or not crisp on the skin. She shivers, wrapping her arms around herself, hoping to find warmth in the comfort of her own body.

However, it seems that the sudden chill did not after all bring all doom, or gloom; but rather a sound of someone else moving towards her, the rustling of leaves, before someone had flung themselves at her, the slightly small body nuzzling into the girl.

The boy pulled away gently. looking up for a minute towards the other blonde and pressing a small and gentle kiss on his cheek. This caused an automatic reaction in the other, a pale pink and rosy blush crossing her cheeks, before they both giggled, eyes lightening up again. The emotion did not linger for long, although it was obvious that the boy was still forcing himself to smile.

Of course, she does not exactly notice the way that her friends pupils will flicker in slight distaste, a hand that had failed to wrap itself around her waste only a minute ago curled up into a ball, clutching something and refusing to let it go.

Slowly, his eyes lingering on her, before glancing down at those delicate fingers as he unfurls them, revealing the object in his hand. It was a beautiful, almost translucent butterfly, hardly flawed in shape, although the wings were bent in a serene tranquility only to be found in death. Her own mouth opens slightly, lower lip trembling as she bites down on it with a sharp tooth in an exclamation of surprise.

It hit to the heart, then, such a beautiful thing, masked, colours damped by the idea that it was gone, to never change, to never love, to die.

"Sweetie, this butterfly, it's .. dead!" He says, voice shaking slightly, ( He'd always had a certain love of insects, spiders included, and the girl would not be surprised if he would reach out a small finger and brush it's wing, hoping to bring it back to life ). "I thought I'd make a bed; And show it to you to say goodbye."

She starts to reply, then, holding back a laugh as he looked them up and down, thinking of how sweet he really was. "They're so small..," Pausing, she tried to brush out at it with a finger, before drawing back almost in shame. " .. Live for so little time. I .. - I'm sure it had the potential to become a wife, too! Perhaps someone who loved it, but had never realised? It's so .. beautiful,"

She straightens her back, then, before bending down to a more suitable height to look closer at the beautiful thing, being sure not to crush it as she envelopes the other - rather small, yet slim and handsome young boy - in her arms. As strange as it sounds, it's such a wonderful moment left in complete silence, the lingering mourning of the small creature still left within them, that she felt as if she would _cry. _

Crying never solves everything for her - For a moment, it seems like everything is better, the way that gentle teardrops fall down and drip from your nose, clouding sight momentarily. It's almost as if all the things you don't want to see nor think about are gone for a moment, out of sight, and you only see what you want to see through the layer of liquid between vision and darkness.

So she holds the tears back as always, and instead pats her friend, smiling a little and thinking of hugging him - but no, that would be a little much, wouldn't it?

T h e V e r y N e x t D a y

It's not so much the fact that she is lonely rather than the fact that she likes to be alone sometimes; alone with her thoughts. Usually the noise is left up to others to distract the mind from questioning things too much, but you need some time to yourself, to think things through, and to check that you are indeed doing the right thing. It is for that reason that the girl sits there, and fiddles with the hem of her skirt, her head tilted back to feel the wind rushing through her hair. As customary, there are headphones lodged in the English woman's ears, lodging themselves there so she can hear a song throughout everything else.

Eyes shut to the world, just listening, and she picks herself up, only to lay back down on the grass.

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told .. _

Then, as soon as she about to open lips to sing along in a quite voices, there's another voice that she is accoustmed too. It seems somewhat happier now, thank goodness, and the moment that she opens her eyes to the bright blue sky and his beautiful features, she knows why.

Flying right above here, resting and pausing for a moment on a flower petal is a butterfly, just perched there, but perfectly alive, and an almost genuine match to the one that they had seen only hours ago, curled up in the palm of a hand. She hates to think it, because it is such an ungainly word - quite the opposite of prudent, in-fact - but it seemed then to be withering. This one here is anything but that, beautiful in the way that it flies, each little flutter of the wings like the beat of a heart.

It actually does not take it long for these thoughts to pass and enter through the blonde's mind, before it fell back to the beautiful creature before her, poised, balanced, and ready to fly away.

Smiling lightly at her, he laughs then, taking her hand in his and squeezing it just slightly - their hands fit together perfectly, let it be noted - and gesturing to the butterfly, that seemed to be rather preoccupied with the flower. "Look~ I found something just as graceful and shy as you, when it flies in the sky!"

And then she looks down, slightly disheartened, grasping the slightly shorter boy's hand a little tighter, now, avoiding his eyes and staring at the beautiful colours of blue and green wings, reflected somewhat in the suns rays to cast it in a beguiling light, almost irridesiant. It is rather sad to think, she must admit, but when it goes to fly in the sky as she so wishes to do, she knows that they're will be things, just out there, waiting. Of course, they'll be moments of happiness, but then that short shock where everything comes tumbling down in an avalanche, despite everything you do.

"Dear, I think you ought to know-" The girl glances up, now, distracting her gaze - the butterfly is gone by now, in that mere second - "There are always things out there that seek to harm, perhaps to hurt, and prevent, no matter how much we hope not."

Then comes the reply. Sweet as usual, more than she has ever expected. It makes her tear up, then, and she uses her spare hand to wipe away the tracks.

What he says is something so sweet, so captivating and endearing that she is almost lost in the words, the way that his cheeks are lit up in a faint blush. Of course her own are just the same way, but she chooses to ignore this, simply allowing a smile to cross over her face.

The boy says this.

"But it has the ones that love it just as you had said and just as very human yet; including you, my dear! But you see, I will never loose you - Not with your hand in mine as we are so very close - And we will wonder throughout the flowers, me dropping down on one knee. And you will perhaps ask if 'I do'! .. And my _love,_ my answer will always be 'I will of course, if my beautiful girl would want to be .. so very _close to me._"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review, if you will. I am aware that it can be rather confusing at times, which is rather a disappointment! But this is still up for work. _


End file.
